


Taking the Plunge

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [90]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally knows how to make really good cocktails, which Noin and Wufei appreciate a lot.





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 18th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188299103082/the-base-of-the-cocktail-a-combination-of-vodka.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Taking the Plunge** by luvsanime02

########

“Well, that’s not freaky at all,” Noin remarks casually when she walks into Sally’s living room.

Sally smirks in response, not stopping as she carefully squirts some more ominous-looking red liquid into the bottom of the party drinks. With a syringe.

The effect, Noin has to admit, is pretty cool. Creepy as hell, but cool.

“It’s a vampire cocktail,” Sally announces cheerfully, because she’s morbid like that. 

Noin grimaces. “That’s not tomato juice, is it?” she asks carefully. She cares a lot more about nasty tomato juice being in her drink than she does about Sally happily shooting something that looks like blood into them.

Standing back up, Sally gives Noin a wounded look. It would be a lot more sincere if she wasn’t so clearly fighting back laughter. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” she assures.

Sally absolutely would if the other woman thought that she could get away with it, but Noin lets that go for now. “Why is it just sitting in the bottom?” she asks, most of her attention still on the red liquid. It really does look like blood, just the right color and everything, but it’s not mixing with the rest of the drink.

“It’s a thin raspberry puree,” Sally reveals. Okay, that sounds delicious, in Noin’s opinion. “You’ll have to stir it in.”

Noin nods, and even though no one else has arrived yet and she’s supposed to be there early to help set everything up, she grabs one of the drinks. Sally sighs, but she grabs one too, so Noin knows her friend isn’t really upset with her.

They quickly bring out the rest of the food and throw some decorations on some tables, and then sit down to enjoy their drinks. The only other people coming tonight are friends, and they won’t care if Sally and Noin are already tipsy when they arrive.

Which is a good thing, because once Noin starts sipping her vampire cocktail, she doesn’t stop until her glass is drained. The raspberry cuts right through the orange juice and vodka, and mixes together brilliantly. After Noin finishes her drink, she eyes the table where the rest of them are, wondering how many she can have before someone protests that she’s stealing them all.

Sally catches Noin’s longing look and chuckles. “I can make more,” she says, gesturing at the table for Noin to help herself.

“I’ll make some more later,” Noin offers, because it’s only fair, and then she promptly takes another glass. The doorbell rings a minute later, and Noin watches in amusement as Sally grumbles while getting to her feet and walking over to answer the door. 

It’s Wufei, who takes one look at Sally’s flushed face and Noin slumped on the couch and makes a beeline for the drinks table, because he’s a smart man who knows how to recognize when there are really good cocktails available at a party.

He gives the red liquid at the bottom of his glass a cautious look that makes Sally laugh loudly, but stirs the drink and takes a careful sip. Clearly, he’s also of the opinion that these are really damn good cocktails, and soon joins Noin on the couch. Between the two of them, they’ll have half the drinks gone within the hour.

“I’m not carrying either of you to a bed,” Sally says, obviously recognizing this fact and already resigned to her fate.

Wufei shrugs. “The couch is fine,” he points out.

Noin snickers. Sally shakes her head and goes into the kitchen. She’s probably getting out the stuff to make some more cocktails. Meanwhile, Noin and Wufei finish off their drinks within the next few minutes and stand up to grab some more.

Noin also snags a bag of chips on her way back to the couch, because at the rate she’s going, food might be a good idea. Wufei gives the bag a disdainful look but still grabs a handful of them, and the two of them munch on their snack and quietly enjoy their drinks.

This is going to be a fun party, in Noin’s opinion, already knowing that she’ll likely end up passed out on Sally’s couch with Wufei later. Totally worth it, for drinks like these. She won’t regret a thing.


End file.
